Star Wars Rebels: Hunted
by CWFMAN
Summary: The crew of the Ghost find themselves being hunted by a dangerous bounty hunter just as Ezra's feelings become more uncontrollable causing him to slowly drift to the Dark Side. They continuously evade the bounty hunter's attacks but at great cost. No matter how hard they try, they can't hide from Embo forever. Takes place after Vision of Hope. I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS AT ALL.
1. Chapter 1

"Ow!" Chopper had just shocked Ezra causing him to fall off his bunk and land flat on his face. "Ha ha ha!" Zeb laughed, "That never gets old!" Chopper beeped and spun in circles. Ezra scrunched up his electrified face, "You're gonna pay for that you little rustbucket!" he yelled. He used the force to pull an old blaster he had stolen from a stormtrooper across the room to his hand. Ezra quickly blasted the astromech with a stun bolt and aimed the blaster at Zeb. "Ezra! What are you doing?" yelled Kanan as he ran into Ezra's room.

"Chopper and Zeb stunned me out of bed again!" Ezra responded.

"Well that's no reason to shoot them!" Kanan said wondering why Ezra was trying to shoot Zeb.

"It's on stun." Ezra replied showing Kanan the firing mode on the blaster.

"Well that doesn't matter! You don't shoot your roommate! Now fix Chopper before Hera finds out that you shot her astromech." Kanan said.

Zeb just laughed as Ezra put the blaster into the holster on his belt and walked toward the electrified astromech. He pushed Chopper down the hall toward the Ghost's common area where his tools were to find Sabine tinkering with an elaborate explosive, her helmet lying on the table next to the bomb.

"What happened to Chopper?" she asked looking at the sparks popping of the droid's sides.

"He shocked me so I shot him with a stun and then Kanan said that I have to fix him." Ezra replied.

"Well that sounds fun." Sabine answered sarcastically.

The two sat in silence for a long time as they each tinkered with their electronics. Ezra found it quite challenging to _fix _a power cell but after what seemed like a hundred tries he finally got it right. Chopper instantly extended his arms and spun his head around.

"Good job," Sabine said to Ezra, "It's hard to fix a power cell."

"Especially when you don't want to," Ezra scowled at Chopper who electrified both Ezra and Sabine. Ezra grabbed his blaster and fired multiple yellow stun bolts at Chopper as the droid sped down the hall beeping.

"Ow! That does hurt," Sabine said understanding why Ezra hated the droid.

"That's a weak shock. You should have felt the one he hit me with this morning," Ezra told Sabine. Just then Kanan shouted down the hall, "Ezra, it's time for training!"

"Gotta go!" Ezra yelled to Sabine as he ran toward the ship's exit.

Ezra's training didn't last long. He and Kanan only went over basic sword fighting and using the force to anticipate your enemy's next move. After training the two walked to the common room to see the rest of the crew sitting grimly around a hologram of a Kyuzo.

"Who's that?" Ezra asked looking at the hologram.

"He's a bounty hunter named Embo, he was tasked with hunting down rebels and the remaining Jedi." Hera answered.

Ezra examined the hologram: Embo wore a large metal hat that was shaped like a bowl and carried a bowcaster as well as a lightsaber.

"Why does he have a lightsaber?" asked the padawan.

"He collects the lightsabers of all the Jedi he kills. He trains with them and has become very proficient in all Jedi fighting styles. Watch this," Hera then played a holo-recording of Embo having a lightsaber fight with a Jedi… and winning.

"That guy means business. But what does this bounty hunter have to do with us?" Zeb asked.

"That's the thing," Hera replied. "I intercepted an Imperial message to Embo. It was a list of targets."

"Who were they?" Sabine chimed in.

"Us."


	2. Chapter 2

**I was really surprised with the feedback I got on the first chapter of this story so I decided to work extra hard and finish the second chapter. This isn't going to happen every week but I will my hardest to get it done.**

"Oh no. This is not good," said Kanan. "I know this guy. He killed many Jedi masters after Order 66. We need to avoid him at all costs. Hera! What's the most remote planet in the Outer Rim?"

"That would be Tatooine, but it's deep in Hutt space," Hera answered.

"Is the planet big enough to find a place remote to escape his lackeys?" Kanan quickly asked.

"If you're desperate enough to hide in the endless desert, yes."

The rest of the crew listened to the conversation intently. Ezra wondered what Tatooine was like because Kanan and Hera seemed to be in a heated debate about now. Ezra began tune them out he began to fall into a state of complete focus. He saw a massive fire and could hears a laugh. Ezra was interrupted when Kanan spoke up, "Everybody! We are going into hiding on the desert planet Tatooine! Get supplies together for sandstorms and supplies for a while! Embo is no joke and will kill you on the spot." The crew was silent as they walked to their rooms and packed supplies. Chopper just whirred around and zapped who was too focused to care.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, love?" Hera asked Kanan as he walked into the cockpit.

"As long as we can stay away from Jabba and Embo, yes." Kanan replied.

But even as they entered hyperspace Kanan began to sense that his decision was wrong. He sat in his cabin thinking trying to see what was going to happen but failed. Kanan tried harder and managed to pick out two things: flames and a maniacal laugh… the exact same thing Ezra saw.

"Hey Sabine!" Ezra yelled knocking on Sabine's door.

Sabine opened they and spoke, "What do you want Ezra?"

"Zeb is hogging all of our food and I was wondering if you had any extra rations." He replied.

"Yeah but only a little." Sabine said handing Ezra a small package of food.

"Thanks Sabine!" Ezra yelled while running down the hall to the common area but fell down when the Ghost came out of hyperspace. Sabine laughed but quickly stopped when the ship rocked again but this time much more violently. Ezra flew across the hall and badly scraped his face on a corner. He ignored the blood pouring out of his cheek and ran to a gun to see a squadron of TIE fighters lead by a ship he had never seen before. It was a Jedi Interceptor with the bounty hunter insignia spray painted on the right wing.

"EVERYONE! GET TO THE TURRETS! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Hera yelled over the com as Ezra stared at the Interceptor. He looked into it only to find the Kyuzo from the holo-video. Without any more hesitation Ezra opened fire on the lead ship. He continually missed it but managed take a small chunk out of the legion of TIE fighters.

Ezra heard some yells coming through the com and paused for a moment. The next thing he knew he was jumping backwards as his gun was hit. Ezra grabbed his lightsaber and deflected a few lasers as he began a challenging run towards the cockpit. He was nearly crushed by a flaming piece of the wall but used the force to temporarily push it back.

"SABINE!" he screamed. No answer.

"KANAN!" he tried again. No answer

When Ezra reached the cockpit he saw the room in flames and Kanan and Hera unconscious.

"Oh no… KANAN!" Ezra yelled shaking his master hoping he would wake up. Nothing

"HERA!" he yelled as he tried the same thing. Still nothing.

Ezra looked out the window to see the Interceptor heading straight towards him. In a state of panic the padawan jumped to the controls and sloppily sent the ship to left narrowly avoiding Embo's attack. Ezra shoved the controls forward and began accelerating. Another violent shake. Ezra couldn't control the ship. As the ship shook the the blood from his cut dripped on to the controls. They were hurtling toward the planet's surface. Embo stopped his pursuit as he watched the Ghost speed towards Tatooine. The desert came into view as Ezra pulled up on the now bloody controls trying to slow down or at least land flat. The ship kept going straight towards the sand.

"Oh crap," Ezra muttered.

The Ghost violently hit the ground as Ezra blacked out.

**So, what did you think? I would love it if you would review this story. I am also nearly 100% that I want to do a battle with Jabba one way or another. Please tell me if you would like that or would prefer Mos Eisley or a Luke Skywalker cameo. **

**P.S. They crew will go to Alderaan for a part of this story... in 3 BBY though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Something that I began throwing together and rushed through.**

Ezra slowly woke to see the cockpit's window shattered and a sand storm raging outside. He felt his many cuts and burns throbbing as he turned around to see the ruined area behind him and the absence of Hera however Kanan was awake and looking around. His master's clothes were torn and he had countless small scratches on his face.

"Kanan. Where are the others and where the heck are we?" Ezra asked his master.

"Awake at last. Well I haven't looked for anyone and we are on Tatooine," Kanan replied.

"_Where _on Tatooine?" Ezra shot back.

"I haven't the faintest idea," he answered.

"Oh well. I don't know about you, but I'm going to explore what's left of the Ghost." Ezra declared as he stood up walked out the mangled remains of the door.

Kanan followed as they silently walked through the bent metal and scorched skeletons of electronics. When they reached the common room they saw a mechanical arm. Kanan looked up to see a crushed and burnt Chopper.

"Oh no. If Hera's still alive she's gonna kill me." Kanan said staring at the hunk metal that was spitting a fountain of sparks.

"Speaking of Hera, when we crashed she was sitting in the cockpit next to you," Ezra told Kanan.

"That's useful! I'll go look outside," Kanan said.

"I'm gonna check the nose gun for Sabine!" Ezra yelled as Kanan ran towards the cockpit.

Ezra leaped down the ladder to see a metal blockade that kept him from getting the place where Sabine may still be alive. He used the force to move the pile aside when he suddenly stopped and saw the girl's helmet sitting on the ground, he ran to it fear rushing through him. Ezra picked it up to see a large dent in it and blood from its inside.

"No. No. No," the padawan muttered looking at the blood on his hand.

Suddenly he heard something coming from the other side that sounded like breathing. Ezra grabbed his lightsaber and slashed through the metal confidence that Sabine was alive fueling him. When he reach the gun he saw Sabine's arm dangling from the chair bleeding badly. Ezra ran and turned the chair to see the girl barely breathing and her forehead dripping blood. Through the force, Ezra could feel her life fading. A desperate feeling engulfed him as he used every ounce of strength he had to give her life.

"Ezra…" Sabine said as she came to consciousness.

"You're alive! I did it!" Ezra screamed in amazement.

"Did what?" she asked.

"Saved your life," Ezra explained.

"Thank you.. I guess," Sabine responded. "Where are we?"

"We're on Tatooine and we're in what's left of the Ghost," Ezra said answering Sabine's question.

"Wow. What happened? Last thing I remember we were being attacked by a squadron of TIE fighters.

"Well it turned out that that squadron was an army being led by a bounty hunter. We crashed here. I know Kanan survived. I'm not sure about Zeb or Hera."

"That's crazy. The Empire takes us seriously now I guess. Where did Kanan go?"

The ship creaked and cracked as the room shook.

"He went to find Hera. Anyway follow me before we get crushed," Ezra told Sabine.

The two climbed out of the nose gun's area and pulled themselves into the common room where Kanan and Zeb were standing over an unconscious Hera.

"Is she ok?" Sabine asked fearfully.

"We think so. When I woke up I was able to find Kanan and help him get Hera out from under a fallen wall," Zeb replied.

"How are you alive?" Kanan added looking at Sabine's multiple bloody scars.

"Well I wouldn't be if Ezra hadn't found me. I would have been crushed by the ceiling or at least buried alive," she said looking over at Ezra.

"Wow. Anyway the Phantom is mostly intact and so is my speeder. We need to see if there are any settlements around here and get help," Kanan declared as he picked up Hera and walked toward the hangar. The rest made their way to the Phantom and had to shove through multiple piles of rubble to get there. They piled into the Phantom as Zeb took the controls.

"Are you sure we should let him fly us?" Ezra questioned.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" Zeb shot back.

They flew in silence for the rest of the time with the exception of Zeb and Sabine snickering at Ezra. They followed Kanan through the desert hoping that somewhere on this desolate rock there would be help.

**Next chapter will be better. I intended for these scenes to take up one half of this chapter but they turned out longer. Special cameo next chapter. If want to know who it is look at last chapter. There's a hint there.**


	4. Chapter 4

The crew had been looking for hours to no avail. They all grew hungry and their injuries slowly got to them and they didn't know how much longer they could keep going. The Phantom and the speeder had run out of gas now and they were on foot.

"We… need to… stop," Ezra moaned.

"We have to keep going. Without help soon we're all going to die," Kanan told Ezra as he sat Hera down, stretched, picked her back up, and kept walking.

"Fine," Ezra said.

Hours passed by as the crew trudged on through the endless desert. They began to have hallucinations of water and houses. The next thing they knew Hera was waking up.

"What happened?" she asked looking around at the crew's multiple cuts and bruises.

"We made it to Tatooine. But we also might have wrecked the Ghost and destroyed Chopper during the attack.

"YOU DID WHAT?" the Twi'lek screamed.

"We kept you alive, isn't that enough to suppress your anger?" Zeb pointed out.

"Fine. But I'm not to forgive for _destroying _my ship!" Hera said.

The crew's spirits were brightened by Hera waking up even if she yelled at them, they were happy to have her. Meanwhile, Kanan was about to give up looking for shelter when he saw something in the distance as he climbed over a dune. It was a tall slender contraption. A moisture vaporator!

"Ezra, Zeb, Sabine, Hera! I see a moisture vaporator! That means civilization!" Kanan exclaimed.

"You're just seeing things," Zeb said glumly.

"No, he's not. I see it, too!" Ezra yelled happily. He began to sprint, a feeling of hope returned to his mind. Zeb, Kanan, and Sabine followed Ezra the same feeling inside themselves. As they got closer they saw an igloo like structure and multiple other moisture vaporator surrounding a large hole. Kanan stepped ahead of Ezra as they got closer and closer to the house. When they reached the igloo like house Kanan knocked on the door hoping someone was home. Nothing. He tried again. Once more he got nothing. Kanan knocked one last time and finally someone came to the door. It was a gruff man who wore a tan tunic and a brown robe.

"Hello!" the man said looking at the strange group of people who had just shown up at his door. "Do I know you?"

"No, you don't," Kanan told him. "But we need your help. Our ship crashed in the desert and we haven't eaten in days."

"I'll see what I can do for you," the man told the Rebels. "Come on in. Oh and my name is Owen by the way. Owen Lars."

"Thank you," Kanan told the moisture farmer.

The crew followed Owen down to the bottom of the hole that was connected to the igloo. It had rooms on the sides and a spiral staircase that led down to the bottom.

"Beru! We have some guests! Could you fix them some food?" Owen yelled down the stairs to his wife.

"Of course! It'll be ready in a minute! Where's Luke?" she yelled back up.

"He's out flying his T-16! I swear he's gonna wreck that thing someday!" he shouted down the hole. Owen turned and talked to Kanan, "Luke is our 16-year old nephew and adopted son. He's always flying his speeder through Beggar's Canyon trying to get himself killed. Anyway, you lot can stay in that empty room down there," Owen told Kanan pointing at a large door at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you so much!" Ezra exclaimed as he jogged down the stairs toward the room. Zeb, Sabine, and Hera followed him at a much slower pace.

"Are you coming, Love?" Hera called to Kanan.

"I'll be down there in just a second! Excuse me Mr. Lars, but you don't happen to know where I could buy a ship do you?" Kanan questioned Owen.

"Please just call me Owen, and if you're looking for a ship the closest spaceport is Mos Eisley and that's a good distance from here, but I'm sure Luke wouldn't mind driving you there in a couple of days," Owen replied.

"Uncle Owen! You're gonna wanna see this!" exclaimed a sudden voice from the top of the hole.

"Well," Owen laughed, "speak of the devil! Coming Luke!"

Owen and Kanan jogged up the stairs to see Luke standing by a wrecked T-16. Its right wing was barely hanging on and the gun was broken.

"What happened?" Owen exclaimed staring at the wrecked T-16.

"I was making my usual run through Beggar's Canyon and the next thing I knew Windy ran into me and I slammed against the canyon wall," Luke explained. "Who's this guy?" He added shortly after.

"This is Kanan. His ship wrecked so he and his friends are staying here for a while. But that's besides the point. Do you have any idea how much that cost me?" Owen yelled.

"About 1,500 credits," Luke hesitantly snapped back.

******"****Never mind. It's almost dinner. Park that thing behind the house then come down to the kitchen," Owen sighed.**

**The next chapter will be more exciting, I promise! How did you like the beginning of this epic cameo! Any suggestions will be taken into account. Expect the next chapter Friday. I will be really busy tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

They all went down to dinner in the Lars' small kitchen that was about halfway to the bottom of the hole.

"Hey guys! It's time for dinner!" Kanan yelled down the hole.

"We're coming!" Zeb yelled to Kanan as he ran up the stairs jumping over other step.

Ezra ran as fast as he could trying to catch up to Zeb but he just wasn't fast enough. Sabine tried to climb after Zeb and ended up losing her grip and falling down. When they finally reached the kitchen they found that Zeb couldn't even fit inside.

"Hahaha!" Ezra laughed watching Zeb eat his food sitting on the deck outside.

"What's so funny?" Zeb said to Ezra in a half yell.

"Does he have to answer that question?" Sabine asked sarcastically.

"He does have a point," Luke said before letting out a big laugh.

As Kanan sat in silence watching the kids make fun of Zeb and Hera talk to the Larses, he felt something. He felt that someone in the room besides Ezra and himself was very strong with the force. Meanwhile Zeb was getting fed up with the jests that Ezra was sending towards him.

"That's it! Take this!" Zeb hurling his mashed potatoes at Ezra who ducked. The potatoes hit Kanan square in the face, causing him to lose focus and Luke, Sabine, and Ezra to burst out laughing.

"Sorry Kanan!" Zeb nervously apologized.

Kanan said nothing and walked.

"What's his problem?" Luke asked Ezra.

"I don't know. He's not normally like this," Ezra replied watching Kanan walk down the stairs.

They ate in silence the rest of the time with occasional snicker from looking at Zeb. When they went to bed that night, Ezra found Kanan in the corner of their hangar-like room sitting down with his eyes closed. He waited until everyone was asleep to talk to Kanan.

"Kanan, what happened at dinner?" Ezra asked.

"I felt something. I felt that one of the Larses was very strong in the force. When Zeb hit me with the mashed potatoes I lost focus and couldn't find out who it was," Kanan responded.

"Oh well," Ezra said trying to end the conversation.

"Good night," Kanan told Ezra.

"Good night," Ezra said as he walked towards the biggest free space in the room.

Kanan sat in silence for a long trying to get the feeling he did at dinner, trying find who was the force sensitive one of the Larses. After a few hours passed he slowly went to sleep. Kanan began to see something, it was a Sith and a Jedi locking sabers. They both wore black and the Jedi carried a green lightsaber. Kanan looked at the Jedi's face and saw an older version of the boy he had met earlier that very day. Luke and the Sith fought on scooting on catwalks deflecting each other's blows. A laugh came from the background as their spectator sat in a chair watching intently as the two fought to the death. Before Kanan could see the duel's outcome he was suddenly awakened.

"Wake up, Love! We're leaving!" Hera shouted trying to wake him up.

"Give me a minute Hera, I just woke up!" Kanan yelled getting annoyed quickly.

He slowly got up, picked up a bag of credits, and walked out the door still clinging to the dream of the duel. He climbed up the stairs to the surface to see Ezra, Hera, Sabine, and Zeb all piled into Luke's small landspeeder.

"You coming or what?" Luke asked signaling to the passenger's seat while looking at Kanan who was standing completely still.

"Sorry! I'm just tired," Kanan half muttered.

He piled into the speeder as they sped off away from the farm. They rode for a long time through the desert. Ezra constantly made fun of Zeb who was on to top the rear thruster.

When they got close to the entrance to Mos Eisley and began to pile out, Kanan whispered to Luke, "Luke, you're destined for something much better than make it your goal to find it." The Jedi hopped out of the speeder as Luke pulled away pondering what Kanan had just told him.

The crew put on cloaks before they walked into the markets which they quickly realized was infested with stormtroopers.

"Kanan," Ezra whispered, "What happens if they spot us?"

"Probably nothing, they think we died in the crash," Kanan responded.

"We almost did," Ezra said remembering Sabine's dying body laying in the turret chair after the crash.

Kanan walked towards a building in the middle of the town's square.

"Hera, come with me. The rest stay outside and make sure no Imperials come in," Kanan ordered.

Ezra just nodded and looked up to see a sign that read Chalmun's Cantina. Kanan walked into the bar, Hera behind him, and spotted the bartender. As they made their to the counter they noticed all the strange and mysterious people in the room. Hera could see Kanan's eyes shifting.

"Hey buddy! Do know of anybody around here looking to sell a ship?" Kanan asked.

"Depends. What are ya' looking for?" The bartender said in a gruff voice.

Hera stepped forward and began to speak, "We are looking for a reasonably small freighter with a cloaking device in a great condition."

"Hmmm, that Rodian over there said he was looking to sell a Rigger if that's what you're looking for," he replied signaling to a small booth.

"Perfect. Thanks for the help," Kanan said as he and Hera walked towards the Rodian's small booth. The slid in next to each in the seat across from the man.

"Excuse me sir, but we heard you were looking to sell a freighter," Kanan said catching the man's a attention.

"Why yes. It is just down the road would you like to see it?" the Rodian said eyeing Kanan and Hera.

"Yes. We would love to," Kanan said somewhat suspicious.

They followed the Rodian out the front door of the cantina.

"Sabine, Ezra, Zeb!" Hera yelled to the rest of her crew, "Come on!"

The Rodian lead to a hangar that housed a large G9 Rigger its bottom wing folded up. It was very clean and looked like it had only been flown a few times before.

"It is in perfect condition. It was manufactured for the Clone Wars but never went into service due to the war's sudden end," the Rodian explained.

"It looks nice, but what's it cost?" Kanan asked.

"Around 20,000 credits," the Rodain said greedily.

As Kanan negotiated the price, Ezra noticed some stormtroopers who pointed at the group that stood in the hangar's doorway.

"Oh no," Ezra muttered, "Kanan just give the man what he wants."

"Why," Kanan said just as he saw the group of stormtroopers walking towards them, "You're probably right. Here's 20,000 credits. The ship is our's," Kanan said handing the Rodian the entire bag of credits and shoving him away. Ezra felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see a stormtrooper. He grabbed his lightsaber and cut the trooper's hand off. Ezra watched the stormtrooper fall to his knees holding his wrist.

"Let's go!" Kanan shouted as he ran toward the ship.

They all drew their weapons and began to fire on the continuously growing group of stormtroopers. Ezra used both his lightsaber and his gun desperately trying to cover Kanan as he lowered the ship's ramp. Tons of troopers hit the ground due to the barrage coming from the crew's guns. Ezra deflected multiple lasers at once as he watched the massive amount of stormtroopers charge, he began both sword fighting and shooting at once. The hoard surrounded him as he kicked a stormtrooper's body off his lightsaber while shooting most of the others. Ezra used the force to hurl a box wiping out a large group of stormtroopers.

"EZRA COME ON!" Sabine screamed from the loading ramp. The rest of the crew had already gotten into the ship as Ezra fought on. He looked at the amount of troopers between him and the ship: there were around two dozen in his way. Ezra mowed down troopers with his blaster as they continued to try and bring him down.

"I can't make it just go!" he yelled while forcing back a squad of troopers and pulling another one at his lightsaber, cutting the trooper's legs off.

"We're not leaving you here to die!" Sabine yelled.

"It doesn't matter if I live or die! Well I'm not going to let you guys die!" Ezra shouted as a laser hit his leg but it didn't faze him. He shot the stormtrooper in the gut and sliced another one's arm off.

Hera began to fly away as the ramp went up. Sabine cried as she watched Ezra become overwhelmed by troopers. Kanan and Zeb walked up to here both of the very sad as well.

"Don't worry," Kanan comforted her, "He's not dead… yet."

**So, what did you think? Probably gonna post the next chapter tomorrow at this time. And just so you know Marrok will come later in the story. Hint: Here comes Starkiller (figuratively)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this wasn't up earlier but I got sick and couldn't write anything I liked. Also I'm going to clear this up: a G9 Rigger is like the Twilight from The Clone Wars. Prepare for Starkiller like stuff! Enjoy this chapter!**

Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine walked into the cockpit with solemn looks on their faces and Sabine's eyes still teary.

"Where's Ezra?" Hera asked.

"He couldn't make it to the ship. There were too many bucketheads for him to fight his way to the ship," Kanan replied in a monotone voice.

"We have to go back for him!" Hera shouted, looking at her crew that was standing behind her.

"Don't look now Hera but I think we have our own problems!" Zeb grumbled as he watched two Star Destroyers come out of hyperspace. The two ships quickly dispensed multiple TIE fighters.

"Oh crap! Get to the guns!" Hera yelled spinning her chair to face the now incoming TIE fighters.

"Where are the guns?" Sabine yelled back.

Suddenly a voice came over the ship's com, "This is Agent Kallus. Surrender now or be obliterated."

Ezra watched the ship fly out of Tatooine's atmosphere but couldn't focus as the troopers swarmed him. They had left him. He decapitated another trooper as he became enraged by something deep inside of himself. Ezra wasn't going to let himself die… he had to see the crew again.

"No!" the boy yelled as he suddenly vaporized the hoard of troopers around him. Ezra looked around to see no remnants of the battle except for a few blast marks on the walls and a sharp pain in his leg. He had been shot! Ezra felt the blood on his calf and put his blaster in its holster. He fell to his knees, dropping his lightsaber beside him. Suddenly he turned to see the same Kyuzo that had haunted his thoughts for days. Ezra picked up his saber and charged, not giving any heed to his injury. Embo activated his own green lightsaber and parried Ezra's first blow.

"Take this you big ugly Bantha!" Ezra shouted as he shot a stun shot from his own lightsaber. It hit Embo directly but the bounty hunter didn't show any sign of pain. Knowing he couldn't win, Ezra slowly clipped his lightsaber to his belt and slowly walked backwards. Embo activated his second lightsaber: a double bladed blue. Ezra watched the spinning blade as he ran straight towards Embo again; this time the padawan leaped high over the Kyuzo and lighted smoothly on the sand. Ezra ran out of the docking bay as a laser bolt narrowly missed his head. Ezra saw a bay that housed a small Y-Wing bomber down the road. He reached the doorway to see a stormtrooper standing guard.

"Who are you?" the trooper asked Ezra.

"I am the owner of this ship," Ezra said, trying a Jedi mind trick.

"No you're not," the trooper said, pointing his blaster at Ezra.

"Oh well," Ezra mumbled as he shot the trooper in the gut.

Embo was running at him, bowcaster in his right hand and lightsaber in his left. Ezra leaped into the Y-Wing's cockpit as Embo fired on the ship's engine unsuccessfully. In a panic Ezra began to take off, narrowly avoiding laser fire from the bounty hunter. He pulled up and began flying straight towards the clouds. Moments later a violent explosion erupted beside him; anti-air turrets were firing on him. He flew as fast as he could trying to get out of their range.

Ezra finally made it out of the atmosphere; his leg returned to throbbing. The pain was awful. He looked around to see if he could spot his friends, worrying if he could ever find them again. He turned the ship around to see a massive Imperial blockade and a new G9 firing hopelessly at the TIE fighters that surrounded it.

"Well this is just about the dumbest thing I've ever done," Ezra muttered under his breath as he approached the battle. He activated his com and connected to the G9, "Hera! Fly straight towards the Star Destroyer on the right!"

"Ezra! Is that you?" he heard Kanan yell.

"Yes! But that doesn't matter just fly at the Star Destroyer!" Ezra yelled as he too approached the massive ship but above the ship.

"Whatever you say!" Hera yelled back.

Ezra pressed a large red button that he hoped meant to open the bomb bay. He felt his ship shake as the bay opened and he hoped there was a bomb inside. A bomb dropped from the ship's hull and created a massive explosion that split the Star Destroyer in half. This created a large opening for his friends to fly through as he blasted a few TIEs out of his way.

"Ezra! There's a clip on top of this ship; try and attach your landing gear to it!" Hera yelled through the com.

"I'll try," Ezra said back nervously.

He pulled his ship over the G9 and slowly lowered himself. Looking at the control panel he was utterly confused; he finally found a button labeled "landing gear". Ezra pressed the button and attached to the other ship.

"Hit it!" Ezra yelled. His ship shook as he was pulled into hyperspace with his friends; he held on for dear life hoping his ship would stay attached. It did. The two ships flew into hyperspace with the crew reunited.

**Happy Valentine's Day! I will get chapter 7 asap. The Y-Wing hyperspace thing was ****theoretical so it may not be possible. All suggestions will be taken into account!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ezra looked out the cockpit of his ship wondering how he had vaporized the troopers that had attacked him. He slowly lifted his hands from the controls and began to examine them. Ezra quickly noticed the sparks that flew from his energy slingshot, it had been broken in the battle.

"Stupid piece of crap," Ezra muttered as he took it off and threw it to the ground.

"Hey Ezra! You there?" a happy voice said through the com.

"I'm here Kanan, what's up?" Ezra responded in the opposite manner.

"Just wanted to talk to you. We all thought you were a goner," Kanan replied with a bit of nervousness creeping into his voice. There was a long pause.

"Kanan I _know _that you want ask to me something else. What is it?" Ezra demanded.

"Fine. What I want to ask you is this: how did you escape those troopers? There were almost one hundred!" his master shouted.

"I felt desperate as you guys left and I killed them all. When I saw Sabine crying it hurt so bad. A weird feeling shot through me and the troopers just disintegrated all at once. Kanan I feel cold again. I think it was the dark side," Ezra stuttered.

"I've never heard of the force disintegrating something, it doesn't seem natural. It does sound like the dark side and I don't know if I can teach you contain something like that," Kanan said.

"You can think on it Kanan. I'm gonna get some rest," Ezra yawned.

"Alright, bye," Kanan said into the com as he walked toward his cabin.

Ezra tried to sleep, but as much as his body wanted to, his mind wouldn't let him. He thought of the feeling that he had when killed the stormtroopers and saw Sabine crying. Ezra couldn't pinpoint what it all came from, it haunted his mind as if it were the worst nightmare ever. Suddenly a voice came through his head, one that he had heard before.

"_Scared you are, your feelings you do not understand,_" the raspy voice said. Ezra listened intently, "_Careful you must be. To the dark side fear leads,_" with that the voice ceased and Ezra tried to fall asleep yet again pondering the voice he had just heard. After a long time he finally managed to drift into a deep sleep.

Kanan walked into his cabin and sat down on his old bed. He was thoroughly fearful of what Ezra had told him, that kind of power was unheard of. They had to go somewhere or to someone who could help harness Ezra's feelings. Kanan stood up to turn around then bent down on one knee. He opened the small compartment under his bed to reveal his holocron. He sat it in the center of the room and began to access its star maps. Kanan went through the planets finding one particular place that had a surprisingly force signature, one so high he hadn't felt it since he was a padawan on Coruscant. He looked up to see that the holocron was showing Dagobah.

"_Looking for me are you?_" a scratchy said in his head.

Kanan was shocked at the sudden voice but quickly responded, "Master Yoda you've been on Dagobah all this time?"

"_Answer me you did not. But on Dagobah I am," _Yoda responded.

"I am looking for you, Master. Ezra's powers are becoming unspeakable, he claims to have vaporized an army of stormtroopers and I sense that he is telling the truth," Kanan told Yoda through the force.

"_Hmmm. Powerful that is, desperate he is becoming. Here bring him you must," _Yoda concluded.

"I will." Kanan said as the holocron fell to the floor.

**Hello again! Sorry my chapters are taking so long but I'm a busy person and want my chapters to be perfect. I write them over and over trying to get them just. So Yoda will be an important character in this story. I'm doing this ****because the Luke cameo was to…sitcom-ish if you will. Oh well. Please check my bio for a list of upcoming stories and other story ideas. The title of the sequel (and its sequel and its sequel) to this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

As Ezra slept his body rocked from side to side as a dream or vision engulfed him: He stood in a snowy valley holding two lightsabers, both of them were blue. He looked around to see an army of troopers, almost triple what he had fought in Mos Eisley as well three Corellian Corvettes on either side of him. Soldiers clad in parts of what looked like stormtrooper armor and rugged tunics, cloaks, and jackets dashed down the ships' ramps carrying a variety of weapons. Ezra ran toward the army of snowtroopers lightsabers dragging in the snow behind cutting a path... The rugged army ran beside him, firing at the enemy haphazardly. They all stopped suddenly and formed a firing line that brought down a small portion of the much larger army. Ezra looked to his left and saw one of his men jump onto a thermal detonator. A selfless act that took his life but saved his fellow combatants. Death surrounded him. He was at war. Ezra's portable com rang and sent a muffled message, "General Bridger. This is Commander Rex. The reinforcements are almost there!" Suddenly he was awakened by a girl's voice coming through the com, "Hey Ezra! You there?"

"What? Yeah I am. What's wrong Sabine?" Ezra said groggily as he sat up and looked at his surroundings, he was still in his ship.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to talk to you after I thought you were dead," Sabine answered after hesitating briefly.

"That's exactly what Kanan said," Ezra stuttered.

Sabine could actually _feel _Ezra's emotions, he was scared of something. "I can tell that don't feel very happy right now so I'm not going to ask how you escaped but I was just… worried for you," Sabine concluded as she began to walk away and sort out how she knew how Ezra felt. The moment she turned around she saw Kanan shaking his head and laughing, she felt thoroughly embarrassed. Sabine speed walked past him to her new room.

"Hey Ezra, sorry to interrupt your rest again but exactly how many seats does that ship have?" Kanan inquired.

"About two," Ezra stated, "I spotted a cockpit and a gunner's seat when I jumped in."

"Good. We're going to need both. Ezra, we're going to Dagobah, I've had Hera input the coordinates," Kanan announced.

"What? Why would we go there? Anyway how you even going to get up to the ship?" Ezra said questioning Kanan's leadership.

"Your powers are too strong for me to even comprehend, I'm taking you to see the greatest Jedi master that there is. He told me to bring you to him, he senses that you're… falling to the Dark Side. I also have I'm going to get up the figured out, I'll just use one the bucketheads helmets, It has a small air supply," Kanan finished worrying about the response he would get.

"I understand, I felt it too. I need help from someone of wisdom," Ezra said.

"So you finally decided to think," Kanan told his padawan sarcastically.

"Haha very funny," Ezra spat. "Better check my stuff."

"That's good," Kanan said with a sense of happiness in his voice as he silently rejoiced at his padawan's wise way of taking the news. He attempted to walk toward his room but instinct brought him to the cockpit. He looked at the near desolate room, it was very different from the Ghost. Kanan sat down in the seat next to Hera who was silently examining the ship's controls.

"How did it go?" the Twi'lek suddenly asked.

"It went a lot better than I expected, but he is still somewhat snappier than usual," Kanan replied.

"That's great! I expected him to detach off into hyperspace," Hera joked and quickly began laughing.

"Hey!" Kanan said making a strange looking face and soon laughed along with Hera.

It had been 7 hours since Kanan had told him they going to see Yoda but Ezra still couldn't understand how there were other Jedi out there. He previously thought that they had all died on his birthday but now he wasn't so sure of anything since he had met Kanan. Ezra was confused and desperate just like the guide had said, maybe Yoda, whoever he was, could help him sort himself out. Suddenly he shook violently and the strange blues and purples of hyperspace disappeared revealing a planet that looked like a booger under a microscope. It was a mix of barf green and just plain brown, they approached the planet slowly as Kanan's voice came through the com yet again, "This ship is too big to land in the swamp, I'm gonna come up there."

"So how are you going to get _in _this ship even if your helmet plan does work?" Ezra inquired thinking it was impossible.

"Open the bomb bay doors," Kanan answered.

"Ok?" Ezra said as he pressed the button he had used earlier.

Kanan walked toward the airlock of the G9, while putting on his helmet, and pressed the button that opened it. He floated outside wearing a stormtrooper's helmet and climbed up the larger ship's pipes and ladders. The zero gravity made his legs float up and down against the endlessly black backdrop of space as he reached the top of the ship. Kanan pushed off toward the bomb bay of the Y-Wing, grabbed the ship's hull and pulled himself up into the door that led him inside.

"Close the doors Ezra! Close the doors!" Kanan gasped, losing air quickly.

"On it!" Ezra shouted as he shoved his hand down haphazardly.

Kanan took off his helmet and took in the small grey room he was in, however he quickly turned to the small door behind him. Kanan squeezed through to the the small gunner's area and on to the cockpit.

"Ezra," he said as he slid into the small room, "Climb back to the gun."

"You got it," Ezra choked as he shoved himself past Kanan.

Ezra fell onto his belly as he made his way to the chair where the gun's controls were. They rode in silence through the muggy atmosphere of Dagobah which was filled trees, plants, and all kinds of strange animals. Ezra wondered why a great Jedi master would live there as they approached the surface and landed in the middle of the great swamp.

"Watch out for snakes," Kanan laughed as the two pulled themselves out their ship.

Ezra chuckled and looked at the landscape that looked just as bad as he had expected, it was disgusting and dirty. Kanan suddenly smiled and walked toward a strange creature that was standing on a log in a hump backed position. The green creature stared at Kanan and then laughed.

"To see you good it is, Padawan Dume. Or Master now should I say," the creature laughed in a voice Ezra vaguely knew.

"Actually I've changed my name, it's Master Jarrus now," Kanan replied light heartedly.

"I know you!" Ezra interrupted causing the two Jedi to turn and stare at Ezra, "I know your voice! You're the guide!"

"Hmmmm, spoken to you I have. But guide my name is not. Yoda I am, wisdom I give."

**Hello! I'm back, if you want excuses check the reviews section. So just to clear things up: read the new summary. Now here is how old the characters are in this story:**

**Ezra: 17**

**Kanan: 30**

**Hera: 26**

**Sabine: 18**

**Zeb: 41**

**Chopper: Destroyed**

**If you don't believe the ages look up the characters on Wookieepedia and do the math. This takes place in 3 BBY I had no idea Zeb was in his 40's… crazy. The comment I put says that the purpose of this story wasn't and nor will it ever be about Embo, while a chapter focusing around him will come soon, these stories are the telling of the death of the Empire from a different point of view. I'm also really happy with my success in followers (I know 22 may not be much) and I'm also that one of my favorite authors is following me! Anyway so Jedi Sabine, what do you think? The next chapter will come soon! Fire Across the Galaxy was awesome! Leave your suggestions in the reviews!**


End file.
